<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nameless by 8BitSkeleton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601673">nameless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BitSkeleton/pseuds/8BitSkeleton'>8BitSkeleton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>skiz drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Drabble, First Kiss, Introspection, M/M, Practice Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BitSkeleton/pseuds/8BitSkeleton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix is the one who asked him for the kiss, who asked to learn what it felt like— but it’s Chris who can feel himself learning something new.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>skiz drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>nameless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>slightly inspired by <a href="https://twitter.com/MNCHNLX/status/1326726473080844288">this thread</a> and more than obviously inspired by <a href="https://twitter.com/MNCHNLX/status/1328252094336339968">this tweet.</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he first kisses Felix, he can feel something shift. It’s a subtle feeling under his skin, in the back of his mind. Something shifting into focus, something he doesn’t have a name for yet, an unfinished, half thought. The press of lips is dry on dry but the pressure is soft, their breaths quiet as they exhale at the same time.</p><p>He knows he shouldn’t but he does it anyway, his eyes slipping open just a little. Just enough to see Felix, blurry from how close he is, darkened by the view through his lashes, made further indistinguishable by the shadowy room they inhabit. Chris can feel their every point of contact, knee to shins, hands set on legs, fingers barely overlapping. Leaning into each other’s space, pressed close together, close enough that Chris can count every individual eyelash that rests softly on Felix’s perfectly freckled cheeks, his eyes closed, brow furrowed in concentration. </p><p>He almost can’t take the way Felix huffs, a quick puff of breath out through his nose before he presses into Chris’s lips harder, with more purpose. Like he wants more from him. </p><p>When has Chris ever been able to deny him anything? </p><p>He closes his eyes and bites back his smile as he brings a hand to Felix’s cheek, feels him lean into it instinctively, and the way Chris’s hand curves around his jaw is like a puzzle piece. Like lock and key. </p><p>He moves his lips against Felix’s, coaxing him into doing the same, and as their lips part, he feels Felix relax against him, slumping into Chris’s touch, into his space. </p><p>The slide of lips gets more comfortable as their mouths open against each other. The slow rush of their kiss settles into Chris’s bones, heady and meaningful. It doesn’t have a name because he doesn’t think he could name it if he tried. This half finished thought begins and ends with Felix, every part of his body containing a mention of <em>Felix</em> along the way. </p><p>Felix is the one who asked him for the kiss, who asked to learn what it felt like— but it’s Chris who can feel himself learning something new, a sort of reverence blooming in him. A prayer for which no words exist, only the touch of their lips, the way that, even as Chris pulls back to readjust his angle, Felix’s eyes stay closed, his head still tipped into Chris’s palm. </p><p>Even as he leans back in for another kiss, he can feel the swelling in his chest threatening to choke him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://twitter.com/MNCHNLX/">twt</a>  /  <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/8BitSkeleton">cc</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>